User talk:Nogert
Welcome aboard - -- Heatedpete (Talk) 18:43, 5 July 2010 Hello! Hey there! Nice to see a new face here. Keep up the good work! [[User:Munchable901|''Munchable901]] [[User talk:Munchable901|'|TALK?]] 20:14, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Edits I really appreciate your edits here! Keep up the great work! CruzDude '''{Talk} { } 21:36, July 5, 2010 (UTC) TOW Vs. Hellfire Well, few things that support TOW: *The alternate weapon for the Helicopters fires in the same way as TOW and Kornet launchers *Hellfire stands for HELicopter Launched FIRE and forget. *You need to manually guide the missile instead of locking onto a vehicle and firing. Points that support Hellfire: *Apache uses Hellfires over TOWs *The missile can lock onto the gunner's tracer darts However, the Apache can use TOW launchers. But keep up the good work anyway. HeatedPeteTalk 06:33, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Actually, i was literally just playing onslaught on Atacama, and when i used the Alternate Weapon, it did actually fire without a gunner's tracer dart, but it's very hard to aim. I think it's like a player guided missile that can lock onto gunner's tracer darts HeatedPeteTalk 16:41, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Edits I have been supervising your edits, and you're basically doing what we were to lazy to do... lol, good stuff. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 19:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'll input on the debate. IRL info is only tolerated in opening paragraphs, and it can only be relevant to gameplay. All IRL trivia must be deleted. You can see here for the current project concerning IRL info. The Manual of Style is indeed respected, but it depends. I didn't truly follow the whole English dialect thing to well, but if it's just reverting to American English, it should be fine. Can you give me an example? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 19:53, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, for those British to American ones, state in your edit summary that you're reverting the spelling to American dialect. The ammo box in Battlefield: Bad Company is not a gadget or weapon, as it is not usable by the player. The ammo box in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 is usable by the player, it's a gadget. Only the things listed in the template should have the Template itself on the article, with the exception of the 40mm Grenade, since that's a disambiguation page. Anything else? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:30, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Magnum ammo How do we know either way? We need proof. 22:43, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, fair enough, I've never seen evedence either way until now. 22:49, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Play the game before you edit things you're ill informed on. I've used the magnum ammonution enough now to notice a considerable range enhancement. Magnum ammo doesn't increase the range of the weapon, it just increases the velocity of the bullet, therefore reducing bullet drop over long distances. HeatedPeteTalk 07:24, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I think the bullet speed thing is total rubbish. Over the distance from the island to the town on Isla Inocentes the M95's .50cal bullet fires much faster than the 7.62mm bullet of the M24. Also, when you play the game, you do notice a difference about the bullet drop, especially on SMGs with magnum ammo. HeatedPeteTalk 09:03, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : However, I think i've cracked it. As Magnum Ammo increases the damage per shot of each weapon, the weapon does more damage over longer ranges, thus increasing the effective range of the weapon. : Example (these are not relative to real stats): *Without magnum ammo - Weapon X's damage is 15 up to 100m, then decreases to 11.5 at 300m, where it stays *With magnum ammo - Weapon X's damage is 17 up to 100m, then decreases to 13.5 at 300m, where it stays. : As the damage is increased, the weapon deals out more damage at longer ranges HeatedPeteTalk 09:11, July 28, 2010 (UTC) (it's complicated maths. I hoped for a diagram but no joy) Woahhh, TMI frankly. HeatedPeteTalk 20:45, July 28, 2010 (UTC) "No such thing as mobility" edits is this another Den Kirson thing? because to be frank that'd make the game completely wrong. If a machine gun that's over a metre long and has a belt of 100 heavy 7.62mm rounds has the same mobility as an XM8C which is about the size of a shoe i'd know something's wrong. Mobility which is present when aiming down the sights, as when you use the M1 Garand you turn a lot slower than with other weapons, as is the same with LMGs and the M95 HeatedPeteTalk 20:56, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed that the M1 Garand, LMGs and Sniper rifles move and turn slower while ADS, and SMGs have the highest turn rate, with shotguns and ARs in the middle HeatedPeteTalk 08:00, July 29, 2010 (UTC)